Field Trip! Excel Style!
by ccpopstar
Summary: Oneshot. The school field trip...Excel Style! Just a taste based upon the manga.


A/N This story is solely based upon a picture found in the Manga. All characters will appear OOC but don't worry...this is a decent story. This is basically about the Excel Saga cast in high school going on a field trip. This is an AU and will contain some fluff. You have been warned. Please review after reading the story. Thank you!  
  
-ccpopstar - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Excel Saga characters.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Hyatt Ayasugi stared out the train window as the outside world passed  
by quickly. She smiled at the thought of their destination. It was the  
school's gigantic field trip. All juniors and seniors were going to head  
to the countryside in the mountains and stay at a rental hotel. It was  
the trip she had been waiting for forever.  
  
Hyatt smiled as she turned to her fellow junior classmate and best  
friend, Excel Excel. They were both girl students of the private school  
of Tantemoko High. This school had separated classes from girls and  
boys. (Basically, this was the first time the guys or girls were allowed  
to hang with each other in public view.)  
  
Hyatt rubbed her glasses with the white undershirt of the rose-colored  
school uniform and glanced back at Excel. She was messing around with a  
Popsicle stick but had suddenly frozen while glancing at someone up near  
front. He was chatting with some friends. His hair was long and  
gorgeous silver. His piercing yellow eyes were striking behind small  
oval glasses. His custom blue uniform all neat and crisp with gloves.  
He gave one glance at the blonde headed girl and flashed a grin. Excel  
blushed and broke eye contact. Hyatt gave a confused look and turned  
away to gaze out the window once more.  
  
Elsewhere on the train was Watanabe Toru. He was just returning from  
the food cart when a hand grabbed him and pulled him into a cabin on the  
train.  
  
"What the-"he protested. But a hand closed over his mouth. He  
glanced over to the owner of the hand and immediately bit it.  
  
"Agh!!!" Iwata Norikuni cried out in pain as he shook his bitten hand.  
Watanabe glared at him till he stifled his cries.  
  
"Iwata! What do you want?" Watanabe asked his odd friend.  
  
Iwata quickly silenced his painful whimpers and rubbed his forefinger  
under his nose with a grin. He picked up a small paper bag and pulled  
out a bottle of...  
  
"I've got booze!!!" he cried in a loud voice.  
  
Watanabe's eyes almost popped out of his head.  
  
"What are you doing? If you get caught you'll get expelled!!!"  
  
"Aw, relax, Watanabe..."  
  
Suddenly the door of the cabin slid open and in the doorway was the  
teacher...Mr. Sumiyoshi Daiworu.  
  
(A/N: I cannot type out how he talks so forgive me!)  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked.  
  
Watanabe's face was priceless. As Iwata turned to him...booze in hand.  
  
"Crap!" Iwata cried.  
  
"Mr. Iwata? Give me it."  
  
Iwata handed over the precious liquid over to the cruel teacher.  
  
"Booze, eh?" He turned and stuck the bottle in his jacket. It seemed  
as though he was going to walk away and Iwata let out a huge sigh when a  
familiar voice filled his ears.  
  
"Mr.Sumiyoshi, what's the matter?'  
  
"Oh, no!" Iwata prepared for the worse. Principal Kapabu was in the  
doorway in mere seconds.  
  
"So 2 students drinking illegal substances on my field trip. I'm not  
going to expel you...but now...you must face punishment. Latrine duty!"  
  
Watanabe went blank for a second.  
  
"Sir, it's not..." Watnabe tried to convince him of his innocence, to no  
avail.  
  
"Come, Mr. Watanabe, before punishment is raised to a worsened level."  
  
Kapabu grabbed Iwata and Watanabe by the ear and headed off. While  
walking, Iwata spotted the most beautiful girl in his life. The girl  
glanced up at him. She smiled and he winked.  
  
"What's your name?" he called to her as he was dragged past her. A faint  
voice reached his ears.  
  
"Miskai Matsuya."  
  
- - - - - -- - - - -  
Doctor Iwata and his assistant Nurse Fukuyoa were not the best team of  
school medical faculty. The only reason they both wished to come was a  
promise of an extra raise in their paychecks.  
  
Dr. Iwata let out a breath of smoke as he watched a girl in her school  
uniform pass by. He turned his head ever so slightly...  
  
BAM!!!  
  
"Aw! God!" He held his head. The nurse put down the golf club and began  
to reapply her makeup in her mirror.  
  
What will these characters all have in store for them on this trip? - - - - - - -  
  
Well how was it? Please review!! And no flaming!!


End file.
